destinyfandomcom-20200222-history
Public Event
A Public Event is a type of global multiplayer minigame in Destiny wherein numerous players, grouped in fireteams, work together to complete a specific objective in order to earn experience and loot. Public Events are rated after completion based on the Guardians' performance; if time runs out before the objective is met, it is a Bronze-Tier rating. If time runs out but the Guardians manage to almost complete the objective, it is a Silver-Tier rating. If the objective is completed before the timer runs out, is a Gold-Tier rating. Guardians are rewarded with Glimmer, experience, and sometimes a rare material for Gold-Tier ratings, which are rewarded instantly. Guardians can also pick up an additional reward at the postmaster if its their first gold-tier rating of the day. Known Public Events Defeat the Extraction Crews Players must work together to eliminate a groups of Fallen at 3 or 4 different extraction points. Enemy ships will fly to your location and drop off enemies. After each point is cleared, the enemies will progressively get tougher. This means the final point will be the hardest for the Guardians, with most adversaries having a yellow health bar and shields. Players are given 1 minute at each of the extraction points to complete this task. Destroy the Fallen Devil Walker/Iron Walker A Fallen ship flies to your location and drops down a Devil Walker (Earth) or an Iron Walker (Moon) and the players must come together to destroy the vehicle. While battling the Walker, players must also engage with other Fallen troops. Players are given 5 minutes to complete this task. Defend the Warsat A satellite system falls from the sky and hits the surface of your location. The machine must be protected until the scanning procedure reaches one hundred percent. In order for the percentage to increase, Guardians must stand within a ring that encircles the satellite. Ships will fly to the crash site and release enemy ground forces to try and stop the Guardians. Players are given 4 minutes to complete this task. Kill the Enemy Target An enemy target spawns within the vicinity and must be killed by the players before he passes through a certain amount of checkpoints. The checkpoints may differ depending on the enemy, as well as the location. Some can range from 4 checkpoints, while others can go up to around 12 checkpoints. Targets are traditional enemies but have an increased amount of health, making it difficult for players who play solo. Players are given 5 minutes to complete this task. Prevent Vex Sacrifices Players must gather around a Vex conflux and keep them away from it. Players must stand inside a ring and stop enemies from reaching the inside. No more than ten Vex can step inside of the ring, otherwise the objective is a failure. As the timer comes close to an end, the enemies will get increasingly tougher. Players are given 4 minutes to complete this task. Public Event Schedule Old Russia * The Steppes :* Event: Defeat Extraction Crews :* Start Times: X:15-X:25 & X:45-X:55 * Mothyards :* Event: Defend the Warsat or Kill Target :* Start Times: X:00 & X:30 * The Divide :* Event: Defeat Devil Walker :* Start Times: X:10-X:15 & X:40-X:45 * Rocketyard :* Event: Kill Hallowed Knight :* Start Times: ? * Forgotten Shore :* Event: Kill Fallen Captain :* Start Times: ? * Skywatch :* Event: Defend Warsat OR Fallen & Hive War :* Start Times: X:00-X:05 & X:30-X:35 Ocean of Storms * Hellmouth :* Event: Defeat Extraction Crews :* Start Times: X:35-X:45 (?) * Anchor of Light :* Event: Defend the Warsat :* Start Times: X:00-X:05 :* Event: Destroy The Fallen Walker :* Start Times: X:45 Ishtar Sink * Ember Caves :* Event: Defeat Extraction Crews :* Start Times: X:30-X:35 * The Citadel :* Event: Keep the Vex Away from the Conflux :* Start Times: X:35-X:40 (?) - This event appears to be similar to Defend the Warsat :: Meridian Bay * The Hollows :* Event: Kill Cabal Engineer :* Start Times: X:05-X:10 * The Barrens :* Event: Defend The Warsat :* Start Times: X:05 Gallery File:Devwalk.jpg|Fallen Devil Walker from a public event in Old Russia. References ja:公開イベント Category:Gameplay